The Power Within
by Liana Slane
Summary: Jane has the Aether coursing through her veins. Loki would do anything to get that power for himself. (Lokane One-Shot. Takes place during TDW, but splits off into AU.)


_A/N: This is a one-shot idea that popped into my head when I went to see TDW for the second time. I am still working on my newest chapter for All He Has Left, but I just had to write this down before the inspiration fled. I usually don't get too hot and heavy with my writing, but somehow it just ended up that way this time. If you aren't into that kind of thing, turn back now! It isn't explicit at all, but probably just enough to be rated M. Enjoy!_

* * *

_"What I could do with the power that runs through those veins." – Loki (TDW)_

Jane stood upon the balcony, her light frame pressed against the rail separating her from the vast Asgardian landscape below. Despite the view, her eyes remained downcast. She lightly trailed the tips of her fingers across her left forearm, tracing her veins. They seemed to pulse a rich and vibrant shade of crimson, simultaneously frightening her and yet ensnaring her fascination.

A dull click echoed through the room, snapping her attention back to the present. She turned to face whoever had ushered themselves into her guest quarters uninvited. The vision that greeted her was certainly unexpected, and she gasped in response. Loki was striding towards her, his features painted dark and imposing, eyes burning with intensity. Jane was left with no time to react as he moved with the speed and elegance of a panther in pursuit. He immediately invaded her personal space, letting his strong hands brush across her waist, circling her like a predator, whispering in her ear. His tone was deep, bordering on ragged, as a personal message danced over his lips and tickled her ear.

"I'm afraid that our earlier interaction was cut short far too soon. I would dearly regret the loss of a conversation long overdue. Jane Foster, of Midgard."

Fear took hold of her throat, squeezing it with an indestructible vice. They had just freed the rebel brother from prison, yet he had already resumed his love affair with intimidation. The astrophysicist was usually fiercely independent, but his checkered past and close proximity injected caution into her reply.

"I—I thought you were preparing with the others. We are to leave for Svartalfheim," she was able to get the words out, but her voice betrayed every layer of her emotions down to the bone.

Her hesitation drew a low, but mischievous, laugh from the imposing figure still orbiting her person. He spoke again as his long, deft fingers flitted across the nape of her neck and down through her hair. She felt hopelessly weighted to the floor as though concrete filled her boots. _I should scream_, she thought, but somehow her lips betrayed her with silence.

"I am not known as a master of illusion for nothing. As far as they know, I am still there." He paused momentarily, leaned towards her, and breathed in her scent. "I smell the fear on you, mortal. I can see right through you."

Being touched by Loki, even in small amounts, was beginning to affect her, and that scared her more than the prospect of him causing her physical harm. Her eyes were windows to a duel of confusion and self-loathing. She knew she cared for Thor, but felt lost in a sea of animal attraction. It felt wrong; it felt out of character, but she wanted to be closer to him. He seemed to sense her struggle.

"Mm, I see that you are finally experiencing the complexity of the Aether within you. You see, my dear, the force within you is sentient. It is drawn to power, drawn to darkness. While I may not be able to tear it from you with force, it recognizes my deepest desires—and as its puppet, you are unable to resist the urge to gravitate to me. The power I crave flows through your veins, and I will do whatever is necessary to coax it out of you." He ended his speech by brushing the brunette locks off her shoulder and leaning in to ghost his lips across her trembling skin.

"Is taking me against my will really a triumph you wish to claim? If so, you are more of a monster than your reputation foretold. My body may respond to your ministrations, but do not mistake that for desire. It is merely this parasite flowing within me." Her rebuttal was impassioned, and her breathing was heavy.

Hearing her call him a monster caused him to let out an angry growl, dragging her by her wrist off the veranda and into the shadows. Loki pushed her back towards the wall until her shoulders collided with a small thud. He placed his hands upon the surface, one on either side of her head. Angling his face towards hers, he was merely inches away, revealing a dangerous mixture of anger and lust emanating from his stare. She was unsure if it was lust for power or for things far more carnal. His next revelation brought all her thoughts to a halt, feelings of mortification crashing over her like a wave.

"I do not need force, pathetic woman. What you do not seem to understand is that the Aether is drawn to me, but it does not cause you to react to me in the ways you imply. As you failed to notice, the essence within you did not feel the need to protect you from me, because you are aroused by me. There is no denying it; you want me, and it frightens you to the core." Her eyes were wide, denial teasing the tip of her tongue, but he continued.

"You feel guilty, but I know the truth. Go ahead and prove me wrong. If you tell me to leave, I will go. This is your chance to refuse."

Her tongue felt traitorous in her mouth. The swirling concoction of her attraction, and the living matter within her, drained her of any coherent thought. His hair was black as night and his eyes like a mosaic of crystalline glass. His features were angular, but masculine. His lithe frame was pressed against her, and she could feel the truth of his strength beneath the armor façade. They locked eyes and the absence of her rejection spoke volumes.

He let his touch slide from her hips, along her curvature until he reached the far side of her breasts. Instead of stopping there, he brought his gentle grip up to her neck and cheek. He made a move, lips grazing hers, but not committing.

"I want you to say it," he demanded in a voice that almost sounded desperate. "Let me hear you say it."

She felt as if his stare captured her very soul, as if she were naked before him, an open book to read. Jane knew it was wrong, even though she had never made it official with his brother, she felt the sting of regret. The thought was fleeting though, as she let the passion consume her.

"I want you," she said in a choked whisper.

"Again," he uttered seductively.

"Please, Loki."

That was all he needed to hear as he finally crashed his lips against hers. He kissed her as though her mouth were granting a dying man his last wish. Her lips parted in surprise, and he took advantage of the opportunity, sliding his tongue inside. Warmth pooled in his usually cold body when the object of his desires responded to his attention. Their tongues melded as her hands came to rest at his chest. His touch roamed over her franticly, pulling at her clothing, pushing her tighter against the wall. She finally pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Wait…what if Thor…" she did not finish, but her eyes sought out the heavy door to her left.

"Hah, let him find us, that would only make it all the better," he laughed callously.

Jane gave a disapproving look, but he found ways to make her forget. Grabbing her thighs in an iron grip, he hoisted her higher up on the wall, wrapping her legs around his middle. His fingers made no apologies as they explored their way under her dress. They were still fully clothed, but he pushed the layers of her skirt higher as he grinded against her. He trailed kisses up her collar bone, which elicited a moan from her as she tilted her head to grant him greater access.

"Like that, do you? I should have known that the little scientist would be insatiable. Your life was a safe bet, but you need excitement…danger," he let the last words drag in a dark, but sensual tone.

"You have certainly found it," his words ended as he grabbed her hair with a free hand, the other still holding her thigh, and tugged hard. She almost shrieked from surprise, but realized that the pain was not extreme, just enough to shock her and forced her to bend her head to the pressure. The pain may have been light, but it was steady. As he pulled, he began to run his tongue over the side of her neck, up to her ear, sucking on it lightly.

This was it. He could feel the power and raw desire coursing through them. The unlimited power of the Aether was so close. The only element that stood between him and his goal was a slight of hand, or even a physical de-robing, and it would be his. She would be his.

He released her hair as he reached down to unhook his pants. He held her gaze, both burning with desire. As the moment descended upon them, he felt the Aether transition into him. The two sensations were almost too much for him, in the throes of passion.

His plot was successful. She was useless to him now, but as their bodies moved against each other, eyes still locked, his breath caught in his throat. He had been sure the dark essence within her had been the only reason he was drawn to her. Yet he knew at that very moment that something had changed. Kissing her again, he knew he would not give her up. She was his now, and with his new power, no one in the nine realms could stop him.


End file.
